A challenge exists to design stands for displays that provide useful features to end users. For example, allowing end users to adjust the height and tilt of the stand for ease of viewing of the display. As another example, allowing end users to change the orientation of the display on the stand to be either landscape or portrait. As a further example, allowing end users to attach the stand to the edge of a work surface, rather than resting on it, to minimize the amount of work space utilized by the stand.